


Wait

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's one shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author needs help, Ben Solo is foolish, Ben is jealous as fuck, F/M, Fluff, Grandma has shown up, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Reylo wedding, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding Crash, hint of Damerey, padme knows what’s up, poe is a nice guy, posttlj, reylo is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: It’s Rey’s wedding day, but she’s not marrying Ben Solo. As he lies on his bed he knows he’s running out of time, but after a visit from a family member he is filled with hope. Maybe just maybe Rey felt the same way he did, otherwise he was about to make a very big scene...





	Wait

Ben sat in the command room alone, he let out a loud yawn as he continued to work. No one was around due to it being early morning and Ben had started his shift early and was left only with the thoughts that plagued his mind. In a few hours Rey would be dressed in white and walking down the isle to someone that wasn't him.

 

He hated it, he would do anything to be the man standing at the alter. But alas, the galaxy worked in strange ways and even after everything they had been through together, she had chosen Dameron.

 

Ben has never understood Rey and her fiancées relationship. Dameron constantly wanted to show her off, acting like she was a prize he had won. And Rey, well Rey was so shy when they were together, always avoiding any display of affection. He knew it was probably because she was embarrassed and didn't want to draw attention to herself and yet, deep down it gave him hope that maybe she didn't love Dameron, that she was marrying him because she felt she should be loyal to him. Rey has never had any romantic connection to anyone before Dameron, maybe she was afraid to say no. Maybe she had been to scared to reject Dameron proposal that evening on the falcon, that it would be an insult. Ben felt selfish, he couldn't be more of a dickhead. But he could feel through their precious force bond that Rey didn't love him. And deep down he was certain he was right.

 

Ben rubbed his eyes before pulling up another map of a first order base, he felt her presence before she entered the room. "Ben?" Her voice was quiet and timid. Ben stood and slowly turned to face her, she had obviously rolled out of bed, her eyes were tired and her hair was wilder than usual. "Everything alright?" Ben asked.

 

Rey nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine." She said with a smile, "I just wanted to make sure you are okay." She said.

 

Ben sighed, "I'm fine Rey, just tired that's all." He said. They stood awkwardly, the silence between them causing tension. "So today's the big day." Ben said.

 

Rey's smile faltered slightly, she was nervous, "Yeah, big day." She replied, "Are you sure you won't be able to be there? I'm sure we could talk to the General and arrange for someone to cover your shift." Rey said, practically begging, her eyes pleading with him. He wanted to say yes, he would do anything for her, he would hand her the galaxy on a silver platter. But seeing her marry another man was something he just couldn't bring himself to watch.

 

Ben shook his head, "I'm sorry Rey, I wish I could be there." Lies. "But I really have to work."

 

Rey sighed quietly in defeat, "Okay, maybe you'll be able to make it to the reception." Ben nodded, "Yeah that would be great." He said.

 

Rey smiled and walked away, leaving Ben alone in the command room.

 

* * *

 

In an attempt to avoid the last minute wedding preparations, Ben returned to him and his mother's quarters. He lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the wedding outside, people chatting, instruments being tuned. Outside it was beautiful, chairs had been set up in rows, flowers lay on the ground outlining to the isle leading up to a beautiful floral arch. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and clear, everything about the day was perfect. 

 

With an angry huff, Ben used the force to slam the window shut, blocking out the joyful chatter. He'd been foolish, why hadn't he told Rey how he felt? Or joined her that day in the throne room. By the time he was even able to understand and comprehend his own feelings he was too late. Poe Dameron has got their first.

 

He remembered their first date as if it were yesterday, they had gone to a restaurant on the planet the resistance base was, Rey had dressed up for the dinner. He was lost for words when he bumped into her in the corridor, being able to do nothing but stare in wonder and awe at her beauty. Then Dameron has shown up at her side and Ben had watched as they walked down the corridor arm in arm, laughing and chattering as they went. And when they returned later that night he had watched Dameron kiss Rey Goodnight and just like that, the young Solo's heart had broken into a million pieces.

 

He wished he had the courage to go to her, profess his love before it was truly to late. But the voice in his head told him to stay put. He could never make Rey happy, she was better with Dameron. The pilot had a far better track record than the former Knight of Ren, Dameron was charismatic, intelligent and amazing at everything he did. And in that moment Ben Solo wished he was Poe Dameron, because he was the luckiest man in the galaxy. Ben wished he could wash away his past and change to be the man Rey deserved. But the force didn't perform miracles.

 

"You don't need to change sweetheart." Ben shot up immediately and looked around his room for the source of the words. As his eyes scanned the room he saw a young women dressed in dark blue with flowers entwined in her hair. She looked just like his mother, just as regal but equally strong. "W-who are you?" Ben stuttered as he sat up. The women smiled kindly at him, "I'm Padmé, your grandmother." She said moving closer to him.

 

There was a moment of silence as Ben studied the blue figure standing before him, for years he had been captivated by his grandfather but knew little of his wife. His mother had told him how she had been Queen of Naboo, then senator, how she had passed away when attempting to draw her husband away from the darkness. "Why are you here?" Ben asked, he didn't have time for this. He wanted more than anything to be left alone. Padmé sighed and walked over to her grandson, sitting down next to him. Ben turned to her his eyes were tired and he looked a mess if he was honest, even his hair wasn't up to it's usual standard. He felt like he could cry but after years of torture from his master he had learnt not to cry, although today felt more painful than any of the cruel methods of teaching Snoke had enforced on him. 

 

Padmé shook her head slowly, "You've been so foolish Ben." Ben looked at her, nice thing to say when meeting your grandson for the first time, "You have let Rey run straight into the arms of that Dameron boy." Feeling anger wash over him at the women presuming to know him, Ben stood abruptly, clenching his fists. "Don't presume to know me or understand! You don't know anything about me and Rey." He said angrily.

 

The women remained calm and seated, "I see now why the others made me come." She said looking up at him. "What?" Ben asked in utter confusion. Padmé sighed and stood, "Oh gods Ben you are slow, would you of rather had your uncle come and talk some sense into you." She was right, Ben looked down at his fight unable to make eye contact with her, he would of been furious if Luke had shown up.

 

"She's an incredible girl." Said Padmé, as they sat again now Ben had calmed down, "We all think so." She continued with a smile.

 

Ben drew his attention away from his hands and turned to his grandmother, "Who's we?" He asked. "Well there's me, you grandfather, your uncle, Master Obi Wan and of course your father." She said. Ben's eyes widened at the mention of his father. He would do anything to be able to talk to Han Solo again, ask for advice. "My father couldn't come could he?" He said sadly.

 

Padmé nodded, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but his powers just aren't strong enough." She explained. Ben understood, he knew his father would come to him if he could. He felt his eyes begin to fill with tears, "Grandmother I've been an idiot, I've made so many mistakes and I've lost everything I love." He said sadly.

 

His grandmother gave him a kind smile, "She means a lot to you this Rey, doesn't she?" Said Padmé.

 

Ben nodded, "She's everything, she means the whole galaxy to me." He said, his lip trembling as tears threatened to fall, he hurriedly wiped his eyes. "But she deserves so much better." He said.

 

"You are worthy of her Ben, you destroyed Snoke and Palpatine, you brought balance to the force." Said Padmé, "She has already accepted your past, it's time for you to do the same."

 

Outside, even through the closed window, he could hear the band begin to play, Rey was walking down the isle, soon she would be out of his reach forever. That's when he felt it, the thing his mother so often talked about, hope.

 

"Go after her Ben, don't make the mistake and lose her forever." She said.

 

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" He asked, he felt like an awkward teenager asking for advice of relationships. "Look inside Ben, feel the force, what does it tell you." Ben thought for a moment, contemplating Padmé's words.

 

"It's telling me, it's telling me... to get off my ass and down to that wedding." He said.

Ben felt himself being filled with an immense amount of energy, he got to his feet and quickly pulled on his shoes and threw on one of his father's vest jackets over his shirt. He knew he didn't have much time, but she wasn't gone until someone said I do. He paused at the door and turned to Padmé, "You look very handsome Ben." She said.

 

Ben smiled, "Thank you, for everything." He said before turning and opening the door. He didn't bother closing it, instead he charged down the corridors towards the stairwell. Moving quickly past various resistance staff, he practically jumped down the stairs, using the force to cushion his landing.

 

It felt as though nothing else mattered as he ran to the doors leading to the fields outside the base. He paused in front of the doors and listened.

 

"If no one has any objections then we shall move onto the vows." Said the officiator. Wait no, he had objections. Ben pushed open the doors, everyone turned to him. He was unsure of what to do now, all he could say was, "Wait." He said breathlessly.

 

He looked to Rey who was staring at him, her eyes filled with an emotion he could not read. She looked incredible, she was so beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. "Wait." He said again.

 

"Is something wrong Solo?" Asked Dameron, a slight hint of anger in his voice. Ben walked forward a few more steps, "Yes," he said, "Yes there is something wrong."

 

He could feel dozens of eyes pouring into him. "And what's that then?" Said Dameron.

 

"Rey can't marry you." He said, loud and clear. A few guests gasped. To his surprise he saw no anger of shock on Rey's face, instead he saw hope in her eyes.

 

"And why not?" Asked Dameron, he was becoming nervous, like Ben was going to reveal a scandalous secret. But alas he didn't, instead he looked to Rey, sadness but also adoration in his eyes, "Because she doesn't love you." He said as if it were as simple as two plus two.

 

Rey became nervous and spoke, "W-What of-f course I do." She stuttered.

 

Ben looked her straight in the eyes, "Rey, please don't lie to me again, I know you feel it to, the pull between us. Rey I love you, so much. With every inch of my being, with ever inkling of my soul. And I never want to be apart again." He said, pouring his heart out to her.

 

"I-I don't know what to say." She said turning to Poe, "Poe I-" but the young pilot cut her off, "He's right, Rey you are my best friend and I know you well enough to know this isn't what you want." He said, Ben was looking at him in disbelief, "I know you love him as much as he loves you." Poe continued.

 

Rey looked down at her feet then back up at him, "I'm sorry Poe." She said.

Poe shook his head, "Don't be." He said. Rey smiled at him, her eyes were filled with tears as she turned away from him.

 

She walked with purpose down the isle towards Ben until she met him in the middle, "You love me?" She asked.

 

Ben nodded, "More than anything in this galaxy, and I will spend the rest of my days trying to be the man you deserve."

 

Rey smiled at him, "You already are." She said, then gently taking his face in her hands she pressed her lips to his. And just like that Ben Solo felt complete, he wrapped his arms around Rey, wondering how he would ever be able to let go. Slowly they pulled away and looked each other in the eyes, they both had tears spilling down their cheeks, "I love you Ben Solo." She said smiling. This time it was Ben he closed the space between them, as he kissed her the guests broke into applause.

 

When they had eventually pulled away they turned to Poe who shrugged, "She was always yours Solo." He said with a grin, "Now why waste a beautiful wedding?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so this was just some random shit I wrote after watching the final episode of Gavin and Stacey, hope you liked it. If you did please leave Kudos and Comment and consider checking out some of my other works


End file.
